1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to harnesses for dogs (and other four-legged animals), and is particularly concerned with harnesses for assisting dogs that have been crippled in their hind quarters by injury or disease. The invention is particularly concerned with the construction of a harness that can be utilized, with relative ease, by a human handler, to support the wholly or partially disabled hind-quarters of dogs (of weights ranging from 20 to 200 pounds) for treatment by a veterinarian, for grooming, or to help the dog walk and exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art U.S. patents in the relevant art include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,273 (Cernek-Oct. 13, 1992); U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,840 (Hugus-Mar. 28, 1961); 3,215,117 (Short-Nov. 2, 1965); and 4,375,203 (Parkes-Mar. 1, 1983).
It is not uncommon for pet dogs to become wholly or partially disabled in their hind quarters due to injury or disease. The injury may be either temporary or permanent with the dog being otherwise in good health. In either case, however, it is frequently necessary for a human handler to support the disabled hind quarters of the dog to permit the dog to exercise, to be treated by a veterinarian, to be groomed, and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dog assist harness that can be quickly and easily installed to be utilized by a human handler to support the disabled hind quarters the dog for exercise, and other necessary activities of the type discussed in the preceding paragraph, and which can be easily and quickly removed from the dog.
A further object is to provide such a harness that can be utilized with minimum discomfort to the handler, and can also be cleaned and kept in a clean and sanitary condition with relative ease and efficiency.